4th of july
by LetterGlass
Summary: Incluso hoy en día no te he olvidado, tu y yo, solo hubo una vez que estuvimos conectados. Pero ahora ese recuerdo solo trae sufrimiento. Al recordar una época en que tu eras mío y yo era tuya.


**Hola este es mi primer fic, es una especie de Semi-Au. La verdad no se como seguirá pero espero que les guste**

Fourth of July – Fall Out Boy

Hoy te he visto con ella de nuevo.

No podría decir que me sentí mal al hacerlo

No se, sí ya no te amo o sí es que ya me he aprendido a mentir a mí misma muy bien, sé bien que nunca te presté la atención que necesitabas en secundaria, hay veces que e preguntó que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho, si tu no estarías con ella o si hubieras salido y tan rápido como surgió hubiera acabado, a veces me preguntó si algún día me corresponderás, la verdad ya no me importa mucho eso. Yo siempre tuve miedo de salir contigo, por que, tu podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, y por que me da miedo de que te aburras de mí y me dejes.

Ya sé que me dejaste hace tiempo pero aún así, nunca me haz detestado, y eso a sido suficiente para que no te pueda quitar de mí corazón. Pero al final solo me quedaré con pequeños momentos que alimentan mi alma cada día.

¿Recuerdas acerca de Tashiro?

Yo lo sigo recordando por aquella fogata, a veces me pregunto si lo volviera a ver volvería a sentir lo mismo que cuando me enamoré de él.

Tu nunca lo supiste, pero yo lo conocí en un konbini, el trabajaba cerca en el konbini cerca de mí casa, allí empecé a hablar con él, eso fue en primavera, no sabía que el era el capitán del equipo masculino hasta que te acompañe a tu primera practica matutina, más no me enamoré de él hasta un día que regresé a casa temprano, me había saltado la practica de volleyball, paré en el konbini a comprar un poco de medicina, y él me preguntó si me sentía mal, obviamente ledije que sí y que nose preocupará que no importaba pues mi casa quedaba cerca, más aún así el me acompaño a mi casa y me cuidó.

Recuerdo que hubo un momento que se puso a cantar "Wherever you are" de One ok Rock y creó que ese momento me enamoré de él. Creía que esa canción era para mí, pero que tonta fuí.

Pero luego en San Valentín tenía mis esperanzas altas, nos habíamos hecho mucho más cercanos, esperaba que ese día intentará algo, pero cuando uno vuela muy alto, la caída es peor, estaba comprando rosas en festival de la escuela, y yo creí que eran para mí, pero luego me dí cuenta que no era así y se las dio a otra niña, era de tercero, era obvio, como se iba a enamorar de una novata de primero.

Aún así yo lo quería, después de eso dejó de trabajar en el konbini, tal vez, para poder pasar más tiempo con ella, yo cada vez dudaba más de él, "¿por que no me lo dijo?"esa pregunta se repetía cada vez en mí mente y luego llegaste tú, no estaba preparada para ello, la fogata del campamento de fin de año, tu y yo estábamos en la fogata, y tu preguntaste, como me podría gustar él. Más no fue eso , lo que me gustó de ti, la forma de la que me miraste, llena de amor y nostalgia, ese es el recuerdo de tí que mas a tesoro.

¿Sabes?, tal vez no te deba mandar esto. Tu y Kiyoko son muy felices, no tengo derecho a arruinar eso, tu la amas, y ella te ama.

¿Recuerdas una carta en tu locker, la cual solo era una lista de canciones, cuando tu empezabas a salir con ella? Yo en ese entonces yo sabía que estaban saliendo, pero aún así fui imprudente y la mandé, lo bueno fue que no la firmé. Suga me dijo que nunca supiste de quien era, y que nunca le has contado a Kiyoko, eso me hizo felíz,no sabes veces que pienso que tal vez tenías la esperanza de que fuera mía, más tu nunca conociste ese lado de mí. Las canciones en Inglés y las letras profundas, yo creo, que tu supones que soy como las demás chicas, oyendo canciones de Idols que hablan sobre lo bello que es el amor, o cantantes coreanos que son guapos, cantan y bailan y son básicamente el sueño húmedo de cualquiera. No los odio tampoco, pero he cambiado.

Hay veces que me preguntó que tan real es esto, yo te persigo y tu sigues con ella, yo sufro y tu eres felíz con ella. Pero aún así te quiero, aún que sea una sombra en la esquina.

La primera canción de la lista era Sugar,we´re goin´down por eso, tu creías que estaba con el pero tú al mismo tiempo estas con ella. Tal vez, ni tu ni yo sepamos lo que queremos, y por eso (quiero creer que ambos) sufrimos.

Probablemente esta carta acabé en el fondo de mi mochila de nuevo, y de nuevo, muera después de varios viajes de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, en un basurero. Pero si aún así te amo. Y si no la entregó será por respeto a Kiyoko. Por que se lo que le dolerá. Y yo solo quiero que los único que suframos seamos tu y yo y no involucremos a nadie mas, por que tal vez al final el amor traté solamente de hacerle daño mutuamente al amado, y la verdad es que sí es así yo amó como me hieres.

 **Es mi Primer fic, no es la primera vez que escribo algo, pero la verdad estoy muy nerviosa, siempre escribo y lo guardó para mí, si tiene una difusión mayor, lo llegó compartir con mi mejor amigo, pero incluso eso es raro. Lamentó si es muy abrupto todo, por una parte quería que lo fuera, por que para mí esta carta es como una reflexión de Michimiya para ella misma, más también estoy escribiendo a las 2 a.m. y no creo que eso lo haga más coherente, agradecería mucho los comentarios, pero con el simplemente hecho que lo lean creo que eso me hará lo suficientemente feliz.**


End file.
